


St. Crispin Belied

by MontglaneChess



Category: Mrs Dalloway - Virginia Woolf
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontglaneChess/pseuds/MontglaneChess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he never made it out alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	St. Crispin Belied

**Author's Note:**

> Quoted text from Robert Desnos' poem "I have dreamed of you so much".

Septimus, calling for the dead/all for Evans/bloody hair spilled like silk/on that field in Greece. Could not tell it to his face/with his stiff-upper-lip crack’d and bled/thought maybe he could read it in his eyes/shut with coin for the ferryman/ so unhappy with the rate of damned exchange

Clasped hand over hand/ore’ top his grave/with some black-eyed girl/timid and brave/he never cared for either one (his lies exposed for truths) too weak to speak at all/and now he lies/mindful of his shade/come to collect/this best beloved/who—clasped tightly to his chest/seems alive

“For faced with the real form of what has haunted me and governed me for so many  days and years, I would surely become a shadow/ […] a phantom among phantoms”

Haunting Piccadilly, this Circus of the Damned.


End file.
